Dendam
by Nona Hitam Manis
Summary: Rasa sayang itu, makin lama berubah menjadi dendam. menghancurkan hati yang dulunya suci, memenuhinya dengan rasa tidak adil dan sakit yang di pendam hingga berubah.


Kenapa aku hidup? Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk hidup. Tuhan, kau begitu kejam padaku, membiarkanku hidup menderita seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup lagi jika terus terusan begini, lebih baik aku minggat. Tidak ada yang menyanyangiku lagi. Rasa sakit ini terlalu perih untuk di tahan.

* * *

Dendam

By Nona Hitam Manis

 _Ooc, typo_ , absurd, dan lain lain

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

"Kenapa kamu itu kurang ajar? Nyesal punya anak kaya kamu!" Teriakan itu mengema terus di kepalaku. Teriakan mami yang sangat marah dan juga wajah papi yang menunjukkan raut kesal. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berbicara karena takut. Menahan rasa sakit yang selalu kurasakan selama ini. Aku pun hanya menunduk.

"Biarkan aja dia disini. Awas kalau ada yang datang!" Papi dan mami keluar, mengunci pintu kamarku dan pergi. Aku pun menangis, meratapi kehidupanku yang menyedihkan ini.

Namaku Kagura, umurku 14 tahun. Anak kedua dari 2 bersaudara, kakakku Kamui adalah anak kesayangan orang tuaku. Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan bersekolah dan membantu para pelayan atas suruhan mami. Aku baru saja dimarahi akibat salah memasak makanan kesukaan Kamui. Karena itu mami dan papi sangat marah, kali ini aku sedikit beruntung karena biasanya mami akan menamparku dan menjambak rambutku. Jujur, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku kena marah. Aku sudah sangat sering kena marah, bahkan di hajar. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku, dan aku berusaha tidak peduli. Saat saat dimana aku tidak takut dimarahi adalah di sekolah, saat bersama dengan sahabatku. Walaupun, banyak yang membenciku, bahkan wali kelasku sendiri sering kali menampar dan mencubitku hingga memar. Aku pun menyeka air mataku dan mulai menulis di bukuku, karena aku sangat suka menulis fanfic. Jendela mulai menunjukkan matahari terbenam. Aku menyalakan lampu dan kaget karena lampu kamarku rusak, sepertinya papi memecahkan lampunya. Aku pun membuka laci dan mengambil lilin lalu menyalakannya.

'Tok Tok Tok' Ketukan di pintu menarik perhatianku, salah seorang pelayan, Kak Otae mengetuk pintu kamarku dan memanggilku. "Nona, Nyonya mencari anda." Bisik Kak Otae, aku menghela napas.

"Bilang sama mami, kamarku dikunci sama papi." Balasku singkat, tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Kuputuskan untuk tidur dengan perut kosong malam ini, mengingat besok hari Senin dan aku harus bangun pagi untuk ikut upacara bendera.

Saat berbaring mulai aku menangis, entah karena apa. Kalau tentang rasa sakit hati? Aku tidak peduli lagi karena sudah sering mengalaminya. Rasa ketidakadilan? Biasa saja. Aku hanya bisa bengong sendiri di kamarku yang remang remang karena cahaya lilin. Aku pun membuka laci yang berada di samping tempat tidur dan memakan pil berwarna ungu gelap lalu tidur.

Cahaya berwarna putih nampak menyilaukan retinaku, aku melihat ke sekeliling. Ternyata aku berada di rumah sakit. Rasa bingung merayap di hatiku. Seorang dokter berambut pirang masuk dan tersenyum padaku, ia membaca papan yang berada di tangannya sambil sesekali melirikku. Dokter itu kemudian meletakkan papan itu dan bertanya padaku.

"Kau pasti bingung berada disini. Aku adalah Tsukuyo, dokter keluargamu. Kau di temukan tidak sadarkan diri di tempat tidurmu selama 2 hari. Tuan dan Nyonya membawamu ke sini." Aku diam saja. Pil yang aku minum itu adalah obat tidur yang efeknya sangat kuat. Aku sengaja meminumnya agar tidak di ganggu.

"Jadi begitu."

"Kau boleh pulang sore ini." Dokter Tsukuyo kemudian meletakkan beberapa obat di sampingku dan keluar dari kamar inapku. Rasa lega hinggap di hatiku.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, tidak merasa lapar walaupun banyak makanan yang tersedia di samping tempat tidurku. Saat aku sudah setengah menuju alam mimpi suara pintu yang terbuka mengangetkanku. Itu adalah Kamui. Kakakku masuk dan duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan wajahku. Ia mengira aku tidur.

"Salahmu sih salah masak. Kalau tidak kau pasti nggak akan di marahin sama papi dengan mami."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku, kalian bukanlah keluargaku. Keluargaku adalah aku." Kamui kaget, ia tidak menyangka jawabanku. Aku sudah tidak menganggap keluargaku itu lagi. Bagiku aku adalah anak yang numpang lahir dan tinggal saja, aku berutang budi pada mereka, itu saja.

"Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Walaupun mereka keras mereka tetaplah orang tuamu."

"Kau tuli ya? Aku sudah nggak menganggap kalian keluargaku." Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab Kamui lagi dan tidur. Kepalaku pening rasanya.

Suasana rumah tidak berbeda. Masih sama mewahnya, para pelayan pun masih sama. Aku masuk ke kamarmu setelah supir mengantarkanku kembali ke rumah. Kak Otae tersenyum menyambutku.

"Nona, selamat datang." Sambut Kak Otae, aku balas tersenyum tipis.

Lampu kamarku telah di ganti, aku pun duduk di kasurku dan mengambil laptop hadiah dari sahabatku, karena baik mami maupun papi tidak mau membelikanku barang elektronik apapun, kadang aku meminjam milik Kamui tapi rasanya ganjil. Banyak pesan masuk dari Soyo, ia menanyakan kabarku dan kapan aku kembali ke sekolah. Aku membalas pesan dari Soyo.

Soyo tersenyum tatkala aku masuk sekolah. Ia menyambutku dengan hangat dan mengajakku untuk pergi ke kelas bersama sama. Kamui muncul diantar pak supir, aku berjalan kaki dan Kamui naik mobil. Aku pun tidak mengacuhkan Kamui dan memilih bersama Soyo saja. Ingin rasanya aku bercerita pada Soyo, tetapi aku tidak bisa dan hanya menimbun perasaan ini di hatiku. Sekolah berlangsung cepat, hari juga sudah sore. Aku tak rela berpisah dengan Soyo, tetapi akhirnya aku pun pulang juga. Kamui tengah menungguku di mobil yang di kendarai pak supir. Kamui mengajakku pulang bersamanya.

"Kagura, masuklah." Ajak Kamui, aku memasang head set dan memutar lagu dengan volume keras, tak mengacuhkan Kamui ataupun pak supir yang memaksaku pulang bersama mereka. Akhirnya aku kesal dan melepas head set.

"Aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu ataupun pergi sekolah bersamamu! Bukankah itu keinginan mami dan papi?!" Seruku pada Kamui, aku kemudian pergi sementara mobil berbelok arah.

Satpam membuka pintu gerbang, aku masuk dan dan berjalan kembali melewati taman kecil di halaman rumahku. Mami sangat marah jika ada yang melewati taman kecilnya namun aku tak peduli. Pintu dibuka oleh seorang pelayan, aku menyerahkan tasku padanya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Rasan kakiku lelah sekali setelah berjalan sejauh 3 kilometer.

"Nona! Nyonya dan Tuan mencari anda! Tampaknya mereka sedang marah." Salah seorang pelayan memberitahu dengan panik. Aku mengangkat alis sebelah dan pergi ke ruang keluarga.

Mami duduk dengan tenang sambil merajut, papi membaca koran dan Kamui sedang membaca bukunya. Mami memintaku berdiri di depannya, aku pun berdiri di depannya.

"Kudengar kau membentak Kamui. Benarkah itu?" Tanya mami, ia masih merajut dengan tenang namun aku tahu tangannya mengeras karena marah

"Itu benar."

"Anak kurang aja! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun pada yang lebih tua!" Seru mami, ia membanting rajutannya dan menamparku dengan keras. Kulihat dari sudut mataku kalau papi tersenyum.

"Sudah di sekolahkan, di beri kamar, di beri fasilitas masih aja kurang ajar!" Teriak mami, kembali menamparku dan menjambak rambutku dengan kuat hingga rambutku ada yang lepas. Aku pun akhirnya marah dan tak bisa menahan diri.

"Fasilitas apanya?! Kamu selalu pilih kasih! Sama dengan dia! Kalian semua keluarga jahat! Tidak tahu adat dan tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan!" Bentakku, aku berteriak sambil menunjuk papi dan Kamui. Seketika semua orang kaget, aku memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Kamu dan dia'.

"Aku berharap agar aku tidak pernah di lahir,an dan tidak pernah melihat kalian lagi!" Aku pun keluar sambil membanting pintu ruang keluarga, meninggalkan mereka yang kaget dengan apa yang kukatakan.

Aku memutuskan untuk minggat dari rumah, aku sudah tidak mau lagi hidup di neraka dunia ini. Aku menelfon Soyo dan mengemasi pakaianku. Kak Otae menggedor pintu kamarku, namun aku sudah menguncinya dari dalam.

"Hallo?" Kata sura di ujung, aku langsung menjawabnya.

"Soyo- _chan_ ini aku! Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku berniat kabur malam ini."

"Aku akan membantumu, tunggu aku jam 12 malam ini di depan rumahmu."

"Oke." Aku mengemasi barangku kembali. Aku membuka lemari dan mengambil 5 tabungan kucing lalu membukanya. Aku menabung dari hasil Pekerjaanku selama 5 tahun belakangan. Hasilnya adalah 6.000 dollar, cukup banyak.

Aku kemudian menulis surat dengan tinta merah. Isi surat itu adalah menyatakan bahwa aku membenci keluargaku dan memutuskan pertalian kekeluargaan. Aku tidak akan menganggap mereka keluargaku lagi dan tidak berharap untuk dikatakan sebagai keluarga lagi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, aku membuka pintu. Rumah sudah gelap, kamar mami dan papi juga sudah gelap. Hanya kamar Kamui saja yang masih terang. Kak Otae muncul dan mengangetkanku.

"Nona, kau akan pergi?" Tanya Kak Otae, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Itu benar."

"Ambillah uang ini." Kak Otae menyodorkan segepok uang padaku, aku menolaknya.

"Ini adalah gajiku selama sebulan ini. Ambillah, aku masih punya uang lagi. Aku tahu uang nona hanya sedikit saja." Aku pun akhirnya mengambil uang pemberian Kak Otae.

Kak Otae membuka pintu belakang dan membantuku kabur. Aku memeluknya erat dan sedikit menangis. Kak Otae menunjuk sebuah mobil, Soyo melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku pada Kak Otae dan pergi ke mobil Soyo. Aku menyeka air mataku, Soyo memandangku dengan kaget dan mengulurkan sebuah kaca. Pipi ku berdarah, bekas tamparan mami. Aku mengelap darah itu, Soyo memerintahkan agar supir kembali ke rumahnya.

"Aku akan bahagia. Aku yakin itu." Gumamku, mulai malam ini aku sudah sepakat untuk membuat hidupku berguna. Aku akan bekerja keras dan membuat orang yang dulunya keluargaku malu. Itu adalah ambisiku. Dendam.

* * *

Author's Note: Sumpah author nangis pas nulis fic ini T-T bentuk perwujutan perasaan author, karena tidak bisa di katakan lebih baik di ceritakan. Maaf kalau kalian tidak suka, cerita ini adalah setengah dari true story dan setengah lagi harapan author untuk pergi. Jika tidak suka, silahkan bilang saja di kotak review.


End file.
